Construyendo una vida
by Lizirien
Summary: Cuando todo se cree perdido, al final del túnel encontraras una luz que te indique que todavía ahí un camino para ti. UA. SasuHina
1. Prologo

Una nueva historia, mis ánimos para escribir volvieron, empezare algunas nuevas pero ya tengo bastantes capítulos de esta, así que espero ver como es recibida!. También habrán más parejas aparte de SasuHina, pero no muchas más, ya que no deseo que la historia se dirija hacía otro camino, hasta ahora solo habrá una pareja mas: Shikamaru e Ino, pero ya veremos, tal vez hallan más o se nombren algunas.

Espero que les guste mi historia, criticas constructivas me sirven bastante (:

Disclaimer: todos sabemos a quien pertenece Naruto, la historia es solo mia, excepto si alguien la escribio antes :S, uno nunca sabe, tal vez alguien la escribio antes y yo no se y tuve la misma idea :0, espero que no… xD

Prologo: El túnel

-¡HINATA!- Escuche como me llamaba mi padre con su voz gruesa y fuerte, que tantos recuerdos me trae, corría intentando alcanzarme, saltando las raíces de los árboles, no me preocupaba, estaba lo bastante lejos para que pudiera darme alcance, pero debía seguir corriendo…Toque suavemente el tronco para impulsarme en mi carrera, estaba bastante cansada y ya comenzaba a transpirar, llevaba mi pelo azul recogido en una coleta bastante desordenada para que no se me enredara con las ramas de los árboles.

Sentía como mi padre seguía llamándome insistidamente, pero ya no entendía lo que decía, me hallaba muy lejos de el. Tantee las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba a mi lado derecho para ver si este era el que necesitaba o no. Exacto, este era… Mi transporte para mi nueva vida.

______________________________________________________________________

Leones, son perezosos, sin embargo fuertes y defienden su territorio, crueles con sus crías, pero fieles a su manada; quien diría que es la insignia de uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Tokio, conocido por instruir personas que serán destinadas a la política o a crear sus propias empresas, la mayoría de los estudiantes catalogados como mentes brillantes o, hijos de grandes empresarios que de una u otra forma habían logrado que sus hijos entraran a dicho instituto.

La insignia, aparte de ser el símbolo de aquel instituto, también debía estar presente en la vestimenta de los estudiantes, para así ser reconocidos mientras caminaban por las calles llenas de gente, y la mayoría de las veces era colocada de una forma en que se notara visiblemente para llamar la atención o simplemente fanfarronear sobre ello.

Aquel día (uno no tan común la verdad), era esperado por muchos y detestado por otros, era el día en que los estudiantes del instituto A serían puestos a prueba, ya que los profesores (conocidos por sus extravagantes gustos) evaluarían el desempeño de sus alumnos y verían sus modelos de empresas, y así decidirían quienes seguirían un año más en el instituto o reprobarían y serían expulsados. Varios alumnos se encontraban sentados y meditando el cómo les iría en sus evaluaciones, preocupados por su futuro y lo que sucedería con el. Sin embargo, si nos fijamos en aquel árbol, el cual esta rodeado por un grupo de alumnos, sabríamos que no todos están preocupados, se encontraban charlando, sobre sus vidas, las nubes, el clima, la comida, sobre todo y a la vez nada.

-Oigan, ¿supieron sobre la muerte de la familia que manejaba la empresa "White Eyes"?-

-¿Cómo no saberlo? ¡Lo han dado todo el día! Pero me pregunto, ¿Sasuke sabrá?, después de todo son sus familiares-

-Tal vez por eso no vino-

-No creo, el teme no hubiera faltado por eso, lo conocen- Y así de rápido como empezó el tema, termino.


	2. Separados I

Se que en el prologo no se entendió muy bien, pero todo se ira explicando más adelante, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganla, espero que les guste y me dejen review`s :), hey, alguien me podría ayudar en una cosa? No sé como hacer en Word que halla una separación entre parrafos, por ejemplo cuando en algún libro se cambie de lugar o algo así :S no sé como hacerlo!!!! Mmm… he pensado, tal vez este cap, sea mas confundo que el prologo, pero espero que les agrade :D.

**Capitulo 1: Separados I (Parte de Hinata)**

Yacía acostada sobre el césped, descansando y pensando sobre los sucesos anteriores a su viaje, realmente no quería recordarlos, pero era inevitable, recordaba el hecho de estar corriendo, y mientras corría sabía que era muy tarde para retractarse y volver, que no podía hacerlo e incluso ni siquiera intentarlo, pero deseaba hacerlo, estaba dejando a su familia atrás (la que ella consideraba su familia) y su vida**. **Sabía que en el lugar que cayera debería formar una nueva identidad y una nueva vida, que no tendría tiempo para retractarse o intentar volver. Que en este nuevo lugar, debería olvidar y seguir adelante.

Y ahí estaba, recordando aquello que no debía recordar, el porque se encontraba ahí y porque había escapado.

Se levantó delicadamente y miró a su alrededor, observó y grabócada detalle en su mente**. **El paisaje era totalmente diferente al de su mundo, conocido por las montañas cubiertas de nieve y por el frío que siempre hacía, y aquí al parecer todo era tan… cálido, no había rastros de blancura ni frío, solo había flores y colores llamativos, que nunca había podido ver, excepto en fotografías**. S**e recostó nuevamente y miró hacía arriba, sus ojos blancos lloraron levemente por la fuerza de un sol no conocido por su gente, solo conocido por aquellos que cruzaron las fronteras y nunca volvieron**. **

Movió ligeramente su cabeza para que sus ojos no se irritaran por el sol, enfocó su vista en un niño que jugaba alegremente con sus amigos**. **Gritaban y reían alegremente, al parecer uno de ellos contaba algo sumamente entretenido, la chica sonrío y nuevamente se levantó, disfrutando de aquel momento yde una situación de la que ella nunca había participado en su vida, hasta ahora**. **Aunque solo participaba en un papel secundario, había observado la felicidad de unos amigos, pero de una u otra forma sintió la amistad que mantenían aquellos niños.

-Al parecer, estoy en un mejor mundo- miró al cielo, esperando que todo lo que había visto se desvaneciera, pero no sucedió, y realmente lo creyó, creyó que la felicidad existía y que tal vez ella podría sentirla en este nuevo mundo.

Y entre la multitud que se encontraba en aquel lugar, unos ojos habían estado observándola desde que ella había despertado, ojos café oscuro, casi negros y delineados**. **La seguían de una forma instintiva desde que se levantó **y** sonrío, la siguieron incluso cuando la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a los niños, al parecer quería jugar con ellos, dedujo la portadora de aquellos ojos que la observaban**.**

Esos ojos –los que la observaban- que comenzaban a perder su capacidad para ver, y amenazaban con una vida sin ver nada más**. **

Sin demasiado ánimo se pasó lamano por sus ojos y se los refregó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que se hincharon y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de ellos**.** Suspiró y agachó su cabeza, miró sus pantalones color caqui, del mismo color que la corbata de su doctor**.** El doctor que le había dicho que sus ojos no tenían cura, que quedaría ciega para toda su vida, ¡el mismo que hacía años le había dicho que no tenía problemas de visión, que sus migrañas eran solo eso: migrañas!.

Sabía que le quedaba poco, constantemente su visión se iba tornando difusa y le costaba ver cosas lejanas, se movían los objetos y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera unos lentes podían arreglarlo, por eso se encontraba allí, en ese parque donde había empezado todo, quería terminarlo, pero no podía, si dejaba todo atrás, sabría que gente sufriría, que a pesar de que ella en el futuro sufriría, no podría cargar con el hecho de hacer sufrir a la gente, ella no se lo perdonaría y sospechaba que Asuma tampoco se lo perdonaría, que la regañaría y que no la dejaría ir al paraíso (si es que existía). Había comenzado a levantarse para irse a su casa, y llorar como hacía años que no lo hacia –desde la muerte de Asuma- cuando la vio, se encontraba acostada sobre el césped, la sombra de un árbol cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero de todas formas se dio cuenta de la inusual vestimenta que portaba la chica, también del hecho de que estuviera rasgada y sucia, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas y hubiera caído miles de veces. La segunda cosa que se dio cuenta, luego de que ella hubiera abierto sus ojos y mirado todo con una desconfianza total, fue el color de ellos: blancos, totalmente blancos, según lo que ella sabía eso era imposible, excepto si se usaba _lentillas*_, pero se notaba que la chica no los usaba, que esos eran sus ojos de verdad y que los ojos de la chica eran igual a los de ella; mostraban dolor y tristeza. Sin embargo aquellos sentimientos que expresaban los ojos de la joven de vestimenta extraña se esfumaron cuando sonrío, es más, pudo notar nuevos sentimientos, de alegría y de tranquilidad, y se pregunto el por qué, si momentos atrás tenía una mirada de soledad.

Cuando Hinata decidió intentar jugar con los niños que había estado observado, jamás pensó que estos le contestarían que si, y lo que más la impacto fue el que no solo la hallan dejado, si no que se portaran tan bien con ella, y la trataran como a un par más, así que cuando le preguntaron si quería jugar a las escondidas, lo único que atino a decir fue un enérgico si, (a pesar de que nunca en su vida había jugado eso y no sabía lo que era), y pedir que le enseñaran el como jugar. Minutos después todos estaban escondidos, mientras una niña de coleta contaba hasta 50, su voz cantarina y dulce avisaba que ya se encontraba en el número 50, dispuesta a salir a pillar y ganar.

Las risas de los niños eran contagiosas, incluso después de que la única que había perdido era Hinata, la cual estaba en el suelo mientras su pelo azul se encontraba enredado en el pelo de la niña de la coleta, todos reían, y disfrutaban del momento, los otros se encontraban alrededor de ellas, intentando ayudarlas, más no podían ya que su risa se los impedía.

Esa era, era la oportunidad de acercarse y entablar una conversación, así que tan rápido vio la oportunidad de acercarse, lo hizo. Sus tacones pisaron el césped y se encamino hacía el lugar en que se encontraban los niños, estaba temblando, no sabía el porque, pero presentía que todo lo que sucedería en su futuro dependía de lo que hiciera ahora. Se encamino más rápido de lo que se lo permitían sus pies, y llego hasta a ellos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- Intento sonar normal, que sus pensamientos no interfirieran en el momento, y lo consiguió; todos los niños la miraron, incluida la joven que había estado observando, ésta le sonrió y movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación, preguntándole si no sería mucha molestia, a lo que la de ojos oscuros le respondió que para nada.

-Es un favor, me lo devolverás- Comenzó a usar sus manos como pinzas, para separar los cabellos de ambas, procurándose de no ser ruda y no hacerles daño. –Soy Yühi Kurenai, un gusto, y déjame decirte que sus cabellos ya no están enredados- Su brazo fue estirado para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a pararse, la de los ojos blancos no se hizo esperar y la recibió de forma gustosa, tomándola con fuerza para levantarse.

Suavidad contrastada con leves arrugas, ambas manos eran delicadas y femeninas, aunque las dos de una forma totalmente diferente, Kurenai empujo con su mano para levantarla, y en esa fracción de segundo lo supo, supo que había encontrado un nuevo camino para su vida, que no se lamentaría y solo seguiría adelante, porque leyó el pasado de quien acababa de ayudar en desenredar su pelo. Un pasado violento y lleno de bosquejos sin desenlaces felices, una vida marcada por la soledad y sufrimiento.

Y en ese momento decidió que ambas saldrían adelante juntas de ese infierno que vivieron.

-Intentemos ser felices- Y Kurenai le sonrió, sonrió de tal forma como no lo había hecho en años, de una forma sincera y sin preocupaciones, incitándola a que respondiera positivamente. Sin dejarse esperar Hinata le respondió.

-Lo seremos- Era un acuerdo silencioso, que ninguna se dio cuenta de cómo se formo, pero ambas sabían que podrían hacerlo, y mientras eran observadas por los niños a su alrededor con expectación y asombro, ellas se abrazaron.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha mientras era golpeado brutalmente.

**El primer capitulo terminado, se que es más confuso que el anterior, pero… que se le va a hacer ¡? xDD**

**Aclararaciones:**

_Las lentillas son lentes de contactos, se les llama de diferente manera en países y lugares, en mi país son llamados lentes de contactos, pero me gusta más la palabra lentillas, son esos que se ponen sobre los ojos (en la pupila) y existen dos: los que cambian de color, y los que son como los lentes al aumentar la visión._

**Espero recibir más reviews en este capitulo, ya que en el prologo solo recibí uno, pero era de esperarse.**

**Este capitulo en realidad esta partido en dos, quise separar la parte de Hinata y Sasuke para no hacerlos tan largos, así que en el prox. Estara Sasuke :D **

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi fic sera con mucho sufrimiento, pero tendrá momentos lindos también, solo deseo dar un enfoque más crudo de la realidad y verdadero (a mi parecer) y Kurenai tiene mucho que ver en la ayuda a Hinata. **

**Gracias a LeenaParis por su review, espero que este cap te agrade, la verdad es que se que todo es confuso, pero todo se ira aclarando!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Separados II

**Capitulo 2: Separados II (Parte de Sasuke)**

El que todos amaran a una persona y la quisieran no significaba que esa misma persona se quisiera, y ese era el caso de Sasuke Uchiha. Si nos remontamos a cuando nació podríamos saber que no era querido por todos, que el mismo día que el bebe salio del útero de su madre fue el mismo día que comenzó a ser odiado por Fugaku Uchiha, su padre. Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de este, le suplico a su marido que no odiase a Sasuke, que no era la culpa de el la inminente muerte que ella sufriría a costa de la vida de su segundo hijo. Meses después de que ella supiera que tendría que dar la vida para que su hijo viviese escucho a Fugaku hablando con Teyaki (hermano de Fugaku), la verdad no quería inmiscuirse en una conversación ajena a ella, pero había oído el nombre de Sasuke salir de los labios de su esposo, y en ese momento le quedo todo claro a Mikoto. Si ella moría por dar la vida a Sasuke, este sería odiado por su padre.

Cuando Mikoto fue recibida en el hospital para ser atendida por el nacimiento de su hijo, ella intento persuadir a su marido, alegando al hecho de que ella era la que había decidido dar su vida por una nueva, que no era culpa del bebe y que no le perdonaría el hecho de odiar a su segundo hijo, lloró y lo amenazó, y, Fugaku lo único que respondió fueron unas palabras cargadas de odio hacía Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha, el primer hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku, se encontraba en el pasillo del hospital, escuchando los gritos de su madre y su padre, mientras la primera intentaba hacer entrar en razón al segundo. Incluso Itachi sabía que era decisión de su madre el dar la vida por Sasuke; pero Fugaku lo único que decía era que le estaba dando más al dejarlo nacer y no matarlo como el haría con Mikoto. El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba pasmado y dolido, su padre y su modelo a seguir le estaba dando la espalda a un hijo que también sería de el; deseaba entrar y apoyar a su madre en sus últimas palabras, pero no se lo tenían permitido, cuando Fugaku salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo encontró su oportunidad para entrar.

-Madre… ¿estas bien?- Oía los sollozos de su madre al rincón de la habitación, sobre aquella blanca cama que ahora se encontraba más lúgubre que nunca, no podía creer como su padre la había tratado así minutos cuando lo único que le quedaba a su madre eran unas pocas horas de vida.

-Tu padre me prometió cuidar a Sasuke cuando ya no este- Intento sonreír Mikoto y darle aliento a su hijo, después de todo era solo un niño y su madre iba a morir por decisión propia, que orgullosa había estado cuando Itachi le dijo que el también haría lo mismo por un hijo, sabía que por lo menos había podido criar a Itachi y al parecer lo había hecho bien. –Pero se que no le dará amor, y solo lo hará por obligación. Itachi… cuídalo por favor-

-Te lo prometo- Y esa fue la última vez que pudo hablar con su madre ya que las contracciones habían comenzado y eso solo indicaba algo: la hora de una muerte y una nueva vida se acercaba.

Mikoto Uchiha sabía muchas cosas, entre las cueles sabía que su marido siempre fue egoísta y moriría siéndolo, y lo que más le dolía pero de lo que estaba totalmente segura era que su segundo hijo, por el cual daba su vida, no la tendría fácil ni cómoda pero tendría una vida asegurada, o eso era lo que pensó antes de morir.

Los primeros años de Sasuke no fueron complicados, era cuidado por su hermano mayor y su padre ni se le acercaba, pero no importaba todo el cariño que era dado por su modelo de imitación, Itachi, quien se había tenido que cortar su pelo y no usar su típica cola cuando su pequeño hermano empezó a usar su mismo peinado y sus amigos se burlaban de el. Sasuke era como un mini genio (según el mismo Itachi decía), había aprendido a caminar a los 7 meses y a los 9 ya formaba frases entendibles para todos.

A partir del primer año todo había sido normal, sabía más que sus compañeros y seguía a todas partes a su hermano, no hablaba con su padre y siempre pensaba en su mamá como su única heroína.

A pesar de los buenos momentos, también sabía que no era querido por su padre, en los pocos momentos que se encontraban y hablaban, Fugaku le dejaba en claro que no lo quería, al principio fueron pequeños gestos y malas miradas más con el tiempo se fueron transformando en palabras verbales y pequeños golpes, como cachetadas cuando Fugaku decía que Sasuke se comportaba de mala manera y se merecía castigos, más en esos momentos era Itachi el que hacía su aparición a defender a su hermano y Fugaku callaba, como si de verdad entendiera lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando el Uchiha menor cumplió 12 años ya su hermano mayor tenía 21 y se encontraba en el clímax de su vida, estaba terminando la universidad y le habían ofrecido su primer empleo en otro país. Sabía que tendría que rechazarlo por el bien de Sasuke, no podía dejarlo solo, menos ahora que Fugaku comenzaba a llegar ebrio en las noches. Por eso cuando vio que su pequeño hermano se encontraba leyendo la carta que le habían enviado avisándole de su propuesta de trabajo, solo le dijo que lo iba a rechazar.

-No puedes… Se que no quieres ir porque me quieres cuidar, pero es tu futuro, debes aceptarlo, después de todo es lo que siempre quisiste- Sasuke, tan increíble para su edad, hablaba con una madurez única, era totalmente cierto lo que decía, siempre había querido ese empleo, lo soñaba desde pequeño y siempre lo comentaba con su hermanito, sin embargo lo deseaba en Tokio, no en otra ciudad y menos en otro país dejándolo solo y sin protección. Sasuke sabía porque su hermano estaba rechazando el empleo, y no quería que fuera más así, si esto continuaba Itachi rechazaría todas las oportunidades que se le ofrecerían.

–Hermano, acéptalo es tu oportunidad- y así lo había hecho, Itachi acepto el nuevo empleo, pero se había prometido visitar a su hermano cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, también contrato a una señora para que viviera con su padre y su familia para que cuidara del pequeño y se fijara en el trato de Fugaku para con Sasuke. Antes de partir había dejado todo en orden, se había despedido de su hermanito y amenazado a su padre para que no le hiciera daño a Sasuke, y le pidió a uno de sus amigos que visitara a Sasuke una vez por semana; todo iba a estar bien, el se había encargado de dejar todo en orden y así fue, nada le pasaría a Sasuke, o eso era lo que había creído.

Sasuke no lloró cuando su hermano partió y menos se quejo cuando luego de tres meses de la partida de Itachi su padre llegó después de una de sus típicas salidas nocturnas con sus amigos y comenzara a golpearlo, reclamándole la muerte de Mikoto y la relación fallida de Itachi para con él.

La ida de Itachi marco muchas cosas en la vida de Sasuke, el término de una vida casi sin dolor y el inicio de una nueva marcada por el sufrimiento. Para Fugaku marco un inicio de una manera de desahogar su tristeza y pena, la cual era una sesión de golpes para Sasuke.

Unos pocos años después del primer encuentro violento entre padre e hijo, se presento una oportunidad única para el Uchiha menor.

Su matricula en el instituto Konoha no fue tan complicada como había pensado que sería, solo necesitó una firma de su padre que complacido se la dio luego de haber recibido unos cuentos golpes; y con el dinero que ya ganaba trabajando para la familia de su madre podría costearse sus estudios.

El primer año que curso en el instituto no fue tan placentero como había pensado, las chicas lo arrinconaban en los pasillos e intentaban robarle uno que otro beso, algunos profesores le tenían cizaña y había conocido a la persona mas irritante del mundo: Naruto Uzumaki, (quién hubiera pensado que años más tarde sería su mejor amigo), sin embargo, lo que más le dolió ese año fue no recibir ninguna carta, llamada o visita de su hermano, y cuando le preguntaba a su padre este le respondía con uno que otro monosílabo, más no le daba información. Así pasaron los años, sin nuevos cambios excepto el de su amistad con el rubio.

Su trabajo no era particularmente difícil, le iba bien y tenía muy buenas relaciones con sus primos. La familia Hyüga y Uchiha se habían unido con uno de los tantos matrimonios de sus antepasados iniciando una relación íntima de trabajo, su padre había sido contratado en la empresa internacional de tecnología "White Eyes" y había sido el gerente por años hasta que un día llego borracho a su trabajo, sin darle opciones para redimirse fue echado. Sasuke inició su vida laboral en la misma empresa que su padre cuando se encontró con uno de sus primos, el mismo que día había escapado de su casa luego de una de las tantas golpizas, sabía que nadie se preocuparía por el ya que la señora que supuestamente lo cuidaría, había sido despedida hacía un año y el amigo de Itachi había dejado de ir hacía meses y Sasuke no quería seguir allí.

-¿Uchiha?- Una dulce voz lo había llamado, el se detuvo mientras sentía su mejilla hinchada y roja, minutos después (eternos para el) había volteado con temor esperando encontrarse cualquier persona que hubiera deseado burlarse de el, más no reconoció a la chica que se encontraba parada al frente suyo, pelo y ojos castaños, supuso que debía tener unos 3 años menos que el. –Eres un Uchiha, ¿cierto? ¿Eres hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto? – Mal hablada, había pensado, sin darle un trato cordial con su difunta madre.

-Si, soy Sasuke Uchiha- En el corto tiempo que estuvieron hablando no recordaba haberle contado de su vida con su padre, pero supuso que ella lo había intuido (¿cómo no hacerlo con esa mejilla hinchada?).

Hanabi Hyüga, como se había presentado, era una niña revoltosa y escandalosa, para nada tímida y sin pelos en la lengua al hablar, también fue la tercera persona en haber salvado a Sasuke, la primera había sido su madre, la segunda Itachi (hasta que nunca más se supo de el) y la tercera ella, su prima, quien había convencido a su padre para ofrecerle un pequeño trabajo para el. Por eso cuando Sasuke se entero de la muerte de la familia principal Hyüga deseo con todas sus fuerzas que a Hanabi no le hubiera pasado nada. Más sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando tuvo que visitar la morgue a reconocer a sus familiares ya que habían sido desfigurados por las llamas.

-¿Los reconoce?- Le preguntó el oficial a cargo de llevar la investigación de la muerte de su familia.

-Si, pero solo reconozco a algunos, el es mi tío Hizashi y la de allá es mi prima, Hanabi- Intentaba mantener la compostura, sus únicos familiares que realmente apreciaba habían muerto y el no había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera había podido morir con ellos o haber hecho algo para evitar el incendio, ese mismo día había sido llamado por Naruto y se había retrasado en llegar a su trabajo, y cuando había llegado a la empresa principal esta solo se encontraba en llamas mientras los bomberos intentaban detener el fuego.

-Entiendo, gracias por tu colaboración, ya puedes retirarte…siento tu perdida _pequeño_- Esa palabra, nunca nadie lo había llamado así desde su hermano, aquel que antes había amado y ahora odiaba. Con lentitud se retiro y se dirigió a aquella casa con tantos recuerdos que ahora lo agobiaban, no cabía en su mente la muerte de su prima, y menos en el mismo día que se le iba a declarar.

-Llegas tarde Sasuke- Lo recibió su padre cargado del olor tan conocido para el, cigarros y alcohol.

-No me importa…- Y siguió su camino, sin prestarle atención a su padre, de un momento a otro sin aviso se dio vuelta y con ojos llenos de furia y rencor golpeo a su padre, a aquella persona que tanto le había arrebatado ya en sus 17 años de vida, al primer golpe que el joven dio, su padre no se hizo de esperar, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde que había nacido, asesinar a su propio hijo con sus propias manos. En cambio, para aquella persona que había nacido siendo odiado por su padre y amado por su hermano esta era la única solución que conocía para calmar su frustración, la única que siempre había estado presente en su vida, la sangre y el dolor.

**-**

**Gracias a aquellas que me dejaron un lindo review :8, la verdad este capitulo no me agrada del todo, intente varias veces modificarlo pero me sigue sin gustar, asi que lo dejare como esta…La última situación de Sasuke, al decir que lo unico que conoce y sabe al 100 % es el dolor es cierto, mucha gente cuando es maltratada desde pequeño o abusada, cree que eso es normal o en el caso de Sasuke lo único cierto.**

**En este capitulo tambien se ve que la familia de Hinata esta en el mundo de Sasuke, ¿Por qué será?, las dejo con esa duda y con la duda de que le habrá pasado a Itachi?.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
